officialsuperbubbyfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Bubby Wikia
Welcome to the Super Bubby Wikia This wiki is about a fictional fantasy franchise and its expanded universe created by User:MD1456. Plot Original Super Bubby Stories Bubby Kristy and her close friend Doccy Zeus are two teenagers living in the Animal Dimension, comprised of anthropomorphic animals living in a society much like our own. However, Bubby has supernatural powers, and uses them for good, acting as a ‘superhero’ figure. Bubby and Doccy’s main foe is the mysterious Greg Dog, a dog who they have a history with and wants the cats dead. To protect the city from Greg’s evil, the cats soon move to Adam Island, an isolated location inhabited by strange and wonderful creatures. Greg follows them, moving to a nearby base on a smaller island. After many failed attempts to kill the cats, Greg isn’t seen again after an adventure providing Bubby and Doccy with two new allies, couple Lex Alfie and Natasha Ashem. 20 years later, Bubby and Doccy are parents to moody teenage girl JJ, and quirky, intelligent Clyde, while Lex and Natasha have a son, Pumpkin Alfie, with similarities to JJ that bring them together. Greg returns with a girlfriend blind to his evil ways, Milly Bear, furthering a plan later revealed to involve destroying the multiverse in which they live. After the addition of more allies, most prominently Lucy and Cora, Greg’s plan begins succeeding, leading to the death of Milly and the introduction of his new sidekick, the deranged and violent Zara Maxwell. An old curse leads to the departure of Natasha, Pumpkin, Lex and the latter’s long lost brother Smokey, and Bubby starts questioning the origin of her mysterious powers. It becomes known to the cats, later known as Bubby Kristy's Army, that Bubby is a ‘saviour’ chosen at random to one day free the humans Mick and Lenny from an interdimensional prison, put there for creating the Animal Dimension, which is not allowed by regular mortals. Following the rescue of these humans, Greg prepares to use a special time machine to travel through time and space and literally blow up existence, however he is finally killed by Bubby. Unfortunately, Bubby’s powers are sacrificed during the skirmish and she loses her magic permanently. Super Bubby A.G. The cats’ peace is short lived; Greg’s spirit uses Bubby’s body as a temporary host before returning to a physical form in the Extinct Animal Dimension, over time building up an undead army with intentions to break free into the real world and take over. The cats, specifically Clyde, must balance their personal lives with trying to defeat Greg, with new friends joining them, including goddess Lafonda Eppah and the magical Elemental Team. As Greg’s army grows more powerful, Lex, Smokey, Natasha and Pumpkin return to Bubby Kristy’s Army during the last few months of freedom. Eventually, Greg’s army does indeed break free into the physical world and brings about the Animal Dimension Apocalypse, with the cats engaging in an epic battle ending with the banishment of Greg, who is tethered to an ancient sword which is then broken. Bubby: Reboot Seasons 1 & 2 With their home post-apocalyptic, the cats relocate to the Intangible Realm, a world between worlds accessed with powerful magic. Shortly after, the cats are mysteriously allowed entry into the Reboot Animal Dimension, a place where Bubby and Doccy were never superheroes, Greg was never evil, and none of their adventures ever occurred. As they adjust to living in this new world, JJ befriends Rita and Joey, two separate orphan cats. However, before they know it, the cats become involved with defeating the powerful sorceress Olivia Hepta, mother of Joey and Rita, as well as two other daughters (Grace and Audrey), come to take back her children and turn them into villains like her. After defeating her a first time, Olivia later returns to find Grace and Audrey. She almost succeeds in her plans, manipulating her children and causing tension amongst her foes. Fortunately, she is soon defeated a second time, deciding to run away and turn over a new leaf. Bubby: Reboot Seasons 3 & 4 Some time later, Bubby and Doccy are finally starting to settle down, so when paranormal investigator Chance Summer comes to town, it’s up to Clyde, Joey and Lafonda to try and keep the truth about magic a secret. However, as the weeks go by, Chance digs deeper, becoming a threat with her desires to be seen as a famous hero who will “discover and prove the existence of magic to society”. When Chance starts dabbling with magic herself, Lafonda must train Clyde and Joey with similar powers so that they can protect themselves and everyone from Chance. However, things become complicated when Lafonda accidentally traps Clyde and Joey with Chance in the Intangible Realm, with absolutely no possible way out. Following in the footsteps of Mick and Lenny, the only option is for Clyde, Joey and Chance to team up and use their combined powers to create a new dimension. They are successful, and awaken in a mystical realm later named ‘the Land of Hope’, which becomes Chance’s prison after she attempts one last time to be rid of Clyde and Joey. As the cats begin to settle down again, Chance’s friends come to Pet City to search for her, and when they learn too much, Clyde and his allies must hold them captive to determine their fates. After they decide to move them to the Land of Hope, an unexpected turn of events leads to a visit to the Inferno Dimension, where the devil himself, Kraaneia, reveals his plans to combine the Multiverse to become a supreme leader and gain access to the theoretical Omniverse. Furthermore, his sole ally, wizard Jove, is the long lost father of both Doccy and Chance, and aims to kill them to lift a curse placed upon him thousands of years ago. Knowing another huge battle is coming, the cats eventually hide out in the Land of Hope, where Doccy finds out he is destined to defeat his father and Kraaneia because of their personal connection. With Lafonda’s magic banished as a consequence for aiding in the creation of the Land of Hope, Clyde and Joey must teach Doccy magic to ensure he can defeat the two most powerful villains of existence. Kraaneia and Jove’s plan, dubbed the ‘Omniverse Project’, is begun, which sees the combination of a fallen dimension with the Land of Hope. Together with the help of a reluctant Chance and reformed Olivia, Bubby Kristy’s Army fights in a legendary battle in the Land of Hope against the satanic minions of Kraaneia, leading to Doccy’s eventual triumph; Kraaneia is turned into the planet Venus and sent back to the beginning of time, thus he has always been the planet, and Jove’s memory is altered to turn him into a better man. Clyde, his best friends Bess, Tiger and Boston, Chance, Olivia, Lafonda, Smokey, the Elemental Team and the Hepta siblings stay in the Land of Hope, populating the town of Libertas, while Bubby, Doccy and their original allies move back to the Reboot Animal Dimension to make way for the new generation. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse